From Good to Bad to Good Again
by Fanfictioner-2019
Summary: A creature claiming to be human and trying to get his life back. R&R please, rated R for later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Sonic the Hedgehog series presents:  
  
Claw the Echog: From Good to Bad to Good Again  
  
Made By: FanFictioner-2099 Story: A normal human, a genetic work of art, another normal human and a romantic blooming relationship.  
  
Chapter I: Introduction  
  
On a rainy day in a very cold city he stood, looking at a human with black sunglasses on and a very fancy suit, dark green and white under the over shirt with a blue tie on. "You see boy, we made you the way you are because it was your DESTINY!" The man exclaimed, taking a step forward in the rain. A blue and red creature, a hybrid of a hedgehog and echidna grunted and his gloved hands (gloves much like Knuckles only without the spikes) glowed yellow. His quills were like Sonic's, only more like two instead of three in the side view and Knuckles's dread lock quills going downward. "You wouldn't dare." The important looking man said.  
  
"Oh I would. I would." The hybrid creature hinted.  
  
With a burst of energy he jut his hands forward, palms facing outward. A gargantuan golden blast flew out and engulfed the man, his voice echoing in the air: "it isn't over"! The creature laughed, then frowned once more. "I was a normal human. I didn't want to come here in the first place. They say I am a governmental experiment of Sonic and Knuckles, bent on saving the Earth and its' inhabitants . . .well I just want to be normal again." He thought while walking along the empty streets. He stopped after only taking ten steps, looking around seeing a circle of about thirty of the same man he had destroyed before, laughing.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't end like this." All thirty of the men said in sync with each other.  
  
"I've told you governmental freaks before, I was human. I was never to be involved in anything like this. Just tell me how to be normal again and--"  
  
"Normal? Ha! You will never be 'normal' any more, kid. Now if you will come with us we might be able to help your current state." The men said together.  
  
"Never." The creature simply stated. One by one the men came running at him, throwing punches and kicks. First one; a high block or "roof block" and then a sidekick to the gut, sending him fly far back into a tree. He looked to his right and quickly dodged an oncoming punch, then grabbed the man's arm and broke it; the loud crack of the bone filling the empty space around them. With a large jump he round house kicked his enemy straight in the temple, sending him far away as well. After landing he again jumped, only now hovering in the air, slowly descending.  
  
"THIS is how it will truly end!" The creature exclaimed, his right glowing golden. He tipped head first downward and soon began hurling at great speeds towards the cement of the road, his left hand chambered at his side and right hand in front in a fist. A barrier was formed in front of his head and body showing the sheer force of his speed. Crash! A large shock wave spread outward in the form of an 'O'; some of the men flying backwards into trees or buildings and such. A second after the shock wave a gargantuan fiery explosion occurred, incinerating them all.  
  
An 80-foot crater lay in the attack's wake, inside a damage and shaking creature. His mind was blacked out, the only thing lingering that he could vaguely remember was the name given to him by the government: Claw the Echog. Hours pass and he begins to come to, everything blurry and his eyes hurting, still trying to adjust to the sunlight. Over a top of him, caring eyes looked down and smiled. There over him was a pink hedgehog like girl, smiling with a red skirt on with a white stripe around it near the bottom edge. "Hi, I'm Amy."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
There! My first chapter of Claw the Echog! What do you think of it? I'll try to make more chapters! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter II: Enter Fist the Amphibian

Sonic the Hedgehog series presents:  
  
Claw the Echog: From Good to Bad to Good Again (Chapter 2)  
  
Description: Claw the Echog continues his journey, now with a new ally . . .an unlikely one at that: Amy. The government continues to search for him, unveiling a new weapon to destroy him and the very fabric of time.  
  
Chapter II: Enter Fist the Amphibian  
  
There she was; a pink hedgehog named Amy. She helped him up, blood dripping from his totally white body mid body. "What happened? All I was doing was taking a walk in the morning when, there in front of me, was a large crater!" Amy exclaimed, brushing him off. She got a bit close to him, her nose to his, smiling and stepping back. His senses clicked; turning his head to his right. Amy also turned and there hovering in the air, was a very, very large hovercraft of some sort.  
  
"Someone is much stronger than both of us, Amy. Get down!" Claw exclaimed, pushing her down onto the ground, a missile slamming into his body. He shook violently the flame from the missile bursting on his spike- less back. With a loud scream he threw his arms out and the flame absorbed into his body. Amy stared in amazement, his eyes totally white, pupils gone.  
  
"FOOLS! Whoever you are, which I think I know, I've told you to leave me alone!" Claw yelled, his last word holding out for a prolonged time while the cement of the streets shook like mere waves in an ocean. The hovercraft wobbled and a gargantuan sphere surrounded Claw, eyes now normal. "I dare you to try and destroy me." Claw grumbled, walking forward with bullets and explosions deflecting off the of the energy sphere around his body. "What?" Claw asked himself, watching a large door slide open from the bottom of the craft.  
  
"We will be glad to destroy you. In fact, we will unleash our new creation; meet Fist the Amphibian!" A loud voice boomed on a speakerphone. An entity jumped out from the door and landed in a crouched position, forearm on his knee and left hand put on the ground. Slowly he got up and waved a short gesture with his hand, causing the craft to withdraw. The creature stood, one large spike hanging down from his head; black eyes, green skin with yellow long rectangles shaping his stomach area, and boots just like Sonic's. Claw and the new enemy glared at each other, fists clenched and shaking.  
  
"I see you'll find me quite formidable." Fist mentioned, his fist glowing just like Claw's had before.  
  
"Formidable, but not formidable enough." Claw replied, his fist also glowing only golden instead of Fist's red. The two scream, firing gargantuan blasts of energy at each other, one golden and one red. Claw grunted, the power of the blast already overwhelming his own. Knowing his own blast couldn't withstand Fist's, he let go and side stepped, barely missing the opposing shot. Fist also let go and jumped at Claw yelling a battlecry.  
  
Claw got into a fighting stance locked hands with Fist as if in a strength test. Quickly it ended with Fist tripping Claw onto the ground. Rolling to the right, and just missing an oncoming punch Claw jumped up and tried to roundhouse kick Fist; yet strangely Fist caught it and laughed. It's not possible. The Government decides to make a creature, I mean person, thing, more powerful then I? Claw asked himself while trying to get his foot loose from his enemy's grip.  
  
By putting all his weight to his right side he spun, kicking Fist straight in the face. That officially caused him to loose grip of Claw's leg movements; Claw catching his feet and getting back into his fighting stance. "You've got spunk for a weaker life form." Fist laughed as his hands began to transform into solid metal. The two jumped once again at each other, Claw getting hit straight in the gut. His head was down, so easily Fist elbowed the back of his head.  
  
Spiraling downward he regained his center of gravity and became right side up once more. Claw's feet mashed against the ground, the streets once again waving like water; also, he took advantage of his force and jetted back upward toward Fist. "I won't lose!" He screamed while flying back upward. A swift flying sidekick caught Fist off guard, and then an energy blast to the head knocked him into a large skyscraper. Claw felt his energy slipping; he had already wasted so much energy trying to fight this new monstrosity the government had made to mock him.  
  
I can feel his life force. He's so powerful, it's uncanny! He's not even weakened by the slightest bit! His energy compared to mine is a very, very large gap! He thinks, looking at the broken and shattered skyscraper, waiting Fist to come rushing back. As if reading his thoughts, there came Fist, rushing back with his left fist extended in front of him, obviously showing his next attack as a blind rush into Claw. Claw sunk downward back to solid Earth and sent a blast at Fist's underbelly. Success! The blast hit straight on and allowed him to slowly fall to the ground, smoke coming from his body.  
  
When the amphibian landed, he regained balance and his wounds were suddenly healed. "Haven't you figured it out yet Claw? I can regenerate my wounds! That's why I haven't lost ANY life force what-so-ever!" Fist laughed, showing his superiority. Claw was breathing heavily, his energy depleted so much from the oncoming attacks and tactics. Fist slowly walked calmly to Claw; they now engaged punches and blocks (much like Agent Smith and Neo in the Matrix). High blocks, low blocks, side blocks, punches, knife hands, kicks, everything was used to it's limits as the two continued to fight.  
  
A punch came from Fist's metal knuckle and dug deep into Claw's body, blood now coming out. Claw fell to his knees, the pain flowing through his body and his eyesight becoming very blurry. As he looked up he saw Fist energizing an energy sphere at his undefended head. "It all ends here!" The villain exclaimed in happiness. WHAM! Fist fell to the ground as a proud Amy smiled at Claw, mallet in hand and slung over her shoulder.  
  
"Aren't you glad you met me? You'd be dead if it weren't for me!" She gloated, Xs' in Fist's eyes.  
  
"Yeah. I am." Claw replied. She helped him up and put his arm around her shoulder and slowly began carrying back to the only place she could go; the place where most of her friends were . . .  
  
--------------------------  
  
There's the end of Chapter II, so I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
